Heart Of Destiny
by RoxasX
Summary: [His eyes fluttered open, almost as graceful as a butterfly taking it's first flight.][BLEACH][KH2][CROSSOVER]


**Title- Heart Of Destiny**

**Chapter One- Possible Friends or foes?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or KH2, only Kodoku and a few OC's that may show up**

**Notes- This is a ongoing role play with my sister that is known as TachiMachi, she has yet to get a account here so I shall be posting our little role play turned fiction here.**

**Also this is Bleach/KH2 Crossover so yeaaaaah enjoy**

**PS: A Bleach, KH2 OR Naruto Oneshot of any kind goes to the person that can guess who Kodoku is based off of. Hint two different people one from Bleach one from KH2.**

**_-----------------------------_**

'Were am I...' 'What am I...' 'Who am I...' All these thoughts ran threw Kodoku's head like the constant ticking of a clock as he lay passed out on what felt like cold hard ground. His eyes fluttered open, almost as graceful as a butterfly taking it's first flight.

_"Uhh..."_ He moaned out trying to get up.

**-Meanwhile-**

_''Ohhh! I'm late...''_ Hanatarou mumbled as he ran down one of the building's many hallways.

_''Captain Unohana won't be happy with me...''_

He was missing an important meeting for Squad Four members, where they were discussing new formulas for medicines, and other important Squad Four stuff. He knew every member of his Squad would be there, and he didn't want to humiliate himself...

Kodoku looked around anticipating somebody to just come to his rescue and tell him all the answers he wish...no desired to know. Slowly standing up he walked down a few alleys before noticing another person...

_"Hello"_ He muttered out, glancing curiously at the other boy his blue eyes waiting for a reply.

Hanatarou suddenly stopped. He thought... no, he knew he heard something. He stopped thinking about him being late, and walked toward the strange noise.

_''H...hello?''_ He called out. His eyes scanned his surroundings until he seen a small movement from behind a bush. He cautiously stepped over to where he saw the movement and gasped.

_"Umm..."_ Kodoku began trying to find the right words to say.

_"Can you tell me were I am?"_

He finally asked hoping that he didn't say anything that might sound stupid. Though really what did he know.

For a few seconds Hanatarou stood, openmouthed, looking at what he thought was a Ryoka.

_''A-are you... a Ryoka?''_ He swallowed hard, not knowing if the intruder would hurt him.

Kodoku thought for a moment before muttering out something.

_"A...Ryoka? What's that?"_ He asked trying to see himself if that rang any bells but to no avail it didn't.

Hanatarou thought about running, and telling his captain about the strange intruder. But, he knew he already missed the meeting, and he knew would be humiliated even more if he came whining back to his captain, without even bothering to take care of it himself.

_''Ryoka are...''_ He paused, his eyes intently watching the strange person. _''...Intruders to the Soul Society, where you are now...''_ He finished his sentence.

As he studied him more, the Ryoka seemed confused, and Hanatarou was too soft to hurt any confused being, Ryoka or not.

_''I'll let you go, without telling my superiors, if you just leave quietly, without disturbance...''_ Hanatarou swallowed again. He knew he could get in serious trouble if anyone found out, but he somehow knew this person needed help...

Kodoku listened as best he could, trying to grasp everything the other male said to him. So he was an intruder…

Kodoku couldn't help but feel bad that he had intruded on this place. How could he not then again he supposed he didn't have a choice in the matter. He was just here.

He ran a hand threw his snowy white hair the one blonde colored strip falling over his left eye .

He blinked in mild curiosity and anguish.

_"I'm sorry I intruded…I just woke up here, I'm not sure how I got here to tell you the truth."_

Kodoku explained apologizing as he did so, thoughts ran threw his head once more…no these were memories perhaps? Yeah that's what they were, but not his they couldn't have been.

Even though the others in the memories seemed allot like him.

_''Huh?''_ Hanatarou didn't get it. How could one know he was not intruding into the Soul Society?

_''Wait... I'm confused... you said you just 'woke up here'? T-that's impossible...''_ this person must be trying to trick him... but Hanatarou didn't know what to do... then, while he was still pondering this, he heard voices coming closer.

Hanatarou flinched._ ''Come on! We got to go! "_ He tried to whisper, but his voice came out louder than he thought.

He took off running but came to a hurried stop. The other boy seemed to be in a daze, and Hanatarou had to call out again to get his attention. Then, as it seemed the unexpected visitors were about to come across them, they disappeared behind a cluster of tangled plants...

Kodoku shook his head, wishing that he had more time to see these memories that held within the confounds of his mind. But never the less there was no time for remember now he had to run, why?

He wasn't sure all he knew was that the other said to but before he could comply it would seem the others that were about to catch the two disappeared behind plants none the less.

_"W-what just happened?"_ He managed to mumble out.

Hanatarou was breathing heavily, knowing that if he was found with a Ryoka, and trying to help it, well needless to say he'd be in very big trouble...

He then looked over at the other boy and smiled. It was a smile of nervousness, though.

Then he realized that, after a few confused words, the other Soul Reapers left. He then proceeded, whispering, to answer the Ryoka's question.

_''Well, we just had a close call...''_ Hanatarou nervously laughed.

He looked over to see a very confused face. His face softened. He now knew, that this person really didn't know where he was. He decided to change the subject a little.

_''Well... My names Hanatarou Yamada ... what's yours?''_

Kodoku breathed a sigh of relief, that he honestly didn't know he had. Glad that they had a close call and nothing more.

_"Well that's good."_ Kodoku laughed lowly. Slightly nervous he let his bright vibrant blue eyes glance down at the ground, him not knowing much about were he was and all.

He snapped back into realty at the mention of the other name. _"Oh I'm…"_ Kodoku paused for a moment trying to remember his name then it hit him like a ton of bricks, just without the pain.

_"I'm Kodoku."_ And with that a new friendship was possibly building.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**First chapter End...tell me what yo think, and I shall relay it over to TachiMachi. 3**


End file.
